


I Wish My Forever Was Morning

by grexigone



Series: Eldur (Collection of One Shots and Prompts) [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Rebelcaptain Smut Weekend, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grexigone/pseuds/grexigone
Summary: For Rebelcaptain Smut Weekend Day 3: free day!





	I Wish My Forever Was Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [literatiruinedme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/gifts).



> Also for [Rachael](http://literatiruinedme.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr who asked for: "Can I be That Bitch™ and request Cassian just worshipping Jyn's body?" (OF COURSE YOU CAN HONEY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS)
> 
> This story is inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAUhV_CwN5M) version of John Legend's " _Good Morning_ ".

It was the first day after they watched the debris of the second Death Star rained into Endor's sky like shooting stars, yet Captain Cassian Andor still found himself awakened, fresh and ready for duty, at 0600 in the morning. Only after listening to the rare sound of birds chirping outside the hut he's staying (a luxury provided by the Ewoks) that he sank into the reality that there was no mission—probably won't be for another week—and no briefing to attend to, so he relaxed his tensed muscles one by one and let his surroundings speak.

The first thing he relished was the movement of his own chest, rising and falling in barely-there noises, unlike the heavy heaving he'd produce when dodging away from the blaster bolts. Next was the sunlight, slipping through the wooden wall to create white-yellowish curtain where nano-sized dust dancing and twirling, then fell down, down, down…to the bare figure of Jyn Erso; beside him, under the blanket, still sleeping like she got all the time in the world because it's true. And she did that from time to time, waking up early without chrono when the situation needed her to, and indulge in the luxury of sleep when there is nothing to worry about.

(But most of the time her free mornings meant _his_ occupied mornings so she got up with him anyway.)

Her name rang in his mind for once before Cassian rolled onto his side, pillowing his head with one hand while the other stretched into the space between them. He could reach her easily, and his hand was itchy to do that, but other words came into his mind and it got him smiling.

 _We have time_.

So he did one thing he's so expertly doing: he observes.

Jyn, lying flat on her stomach with the blanket already dragged down to her lower back, hands tucked beneath the pillow and under her head and body bared--just like his. Her idea of celebration was to ride him until he was gasping for air, until he was forced to bruise his nails to her skin because she liked it when she's able to get him out of control, the same bruise now peering shyly on the uncovered hips.

Jyn, with her loosened hair sprawled on the bed and her shoulders, bathed in the morning light's curtain that turns the soft hair on her back into a halo, and it was something he never got to see before. Rebel bases were bunker-like and filled with artificial lights; those rare moments they'd gotten to spend together during missions always ended up before sunrise. This luxury was new, and before he realized it, Cassian's hands already betrayed his mind.

He touched her with the only other way he knew how to: like defusing a bomb, where one small mistake could end his life and failed his promise to always return to her. He started from her nape ( _identify the right wire_ ), then traced his middle and ring fingers down to her spine ( _follow the said wire down to the trigger or fuse_ ), and further down until he had to push the blanket just a bit to reach the small of her back where he drew idle circles around it ( _now cut the wire, but remain gentle as to prevent from nudging a possible second trigger_ ). His eyes followed the fingers closely, observing every bumps and contrast in colors along the way, those he already knew and those he didn't, or forget to ask its history.

 _We have time_.

He touched her wherever his eyes laid to.

It wasn't until Cassian ran his palm from under her shoulder blade to the side of her breast that Jyn shifted lazily, an incoherent mumbling announced her arrival to present world as she turned her head and faced him with heavily lidded eyes and tousled hair.

" _Mmmhmwhatareyoudoing?_ "

He shot her a sided smirk, "Celebrating."

" _Mkay_ ,"

Cassian huffed a laugh at how messy and out-of-this-world she looked like, so different from the woman who can beat ten Stormtroopers in a row and made three Rebel generals to follow her demands in any other day; but she couldn't have been more perfect than that _—his Jyn_ —so Cassian shifted closer, propping himself in one elbow, then reached out to brush the hair away from her cheek so he could nuzzle in and press his lips to it.

Jyn snorted and pulled her face away when his beard scraped the sensitive skin there, but her body inched just a little closer to him. Cassian took this chance to give her a quick peck before moving down to give a wet kiss to her shoulder, and then to her shoulder blade, then lingered for a second longer when he reached her spine. He smoothed her sharp edges with his lips, the light that slipped into the room was enough for him to study her skin even closer, noticing how it prickled when he kissed certain areas, and he indulged himself even more by experimenting with pressures. Cassian took turns in kissing her hard in one spot—where her muscles were defined on her upper arms and under her ribcage—then soft on the other, like the curve of her hips or the entire side of her body.

He listened closely as Jyn reacted to each contact, humming when he got to her favorite spots or hissing and squirming when he bit gently at the skin close to the side of her breast, his free hand traces feather light lines to make up for the opposite side his mouth couldn't reach _. We got time_ , Cassian repeated in his mind once again while blowing air from his mouth when Jyn jerked away from his touch with a giggle, a sign that he'd reached places where it was ticklish. After a lifetime of listening to the sound of blaster fire, blaster sizzling on skins, screaming or orders or agony, he thought that there was nothing better to celebrate the incoming peaceful times by replacing all those memories with the sound of her laughter; probably the most beautiful sound in the all the galaxy that he just never had the chance to really cherish before. So with that intention on mind, Cassian slid his body lower and moved back to her waist where she was ticklish, biting gently at the skin while using his hands and weight to pin her to the bed, and soon Jyn's giggles turn into full on laughter, ringing brightly into the room as she wiggled wildly, trying to escape his cage.

"Cass, _stop_! Stop, it's too—“

"Hmm?" he hummed teasingly, inching away ever so slowly to the curve of her ass, kissing and biting gently at soft skin there that got Jyn choked on her next words from trying to hiss and laugh at the same time. Soon he was reaching the back of her thigh, feeling the strong muscles contracts under his palm and lips, then with one strong jerk, he put his hands on her hip and rolled her over. Jyn yelped in surprise before squinting, her still heavy eyes were suddenly invaded by the hint of sunlight, and Cassian took this chance to then scrape his teeth to her knees, which proven to be ticklish to her, just like to him. He then tried the spots that will make his own self squirm: the inside of her thighs, and while kissing them he ran his nails up and down the upper side, the motion elicits a low moan from Jyn.

Pushing the now useless blanket away, Cassian then spread her legs open and settle down on his chest right in front of her entrance—already radiating heat and smell that make his mouth waters and his length hardened. He bent the legs gently so Jyn could plant her heels behind his shoulders while he hooked his arms around her thighs to hold her still as he stared interchangeably between her entrance and her face, grinning to see that she's already so wet from all the kisses alone.

He looked up and their eyes met, hers was shining with want and a hint of sleep, "Is this your idea of breakfast?"

"Yes," Cassian breathed, listening to the small hitch in her voice when the cool air from his mouth came into contact with her already sensitive skin. He watched her relaxed under him, both hands slipped under the pillow on her head as she took a deep breath and waited for him to start. But he didn’t, hadn't. The sight of Jyn under the morning lights, skin glowing like a stardust that she is got him entranced. How different it was to look at her before, with the feeling that every night might be their last looming over him, in compare to now; knowing that they've beat the odds and if the universe forbids, they might even grow old together.

"Don't…" Jyn finally looked down to him, her face was in the border of confused and shy that her cheeks colored "…stare at me like that, it's embarrassing—“

"You're beautiful," the words slipped before he got the chance to think twice about it. "You're beautiful, Jyn, and I didn't think I really appreciate that until now."

And he meant it. Not because she was lying naked in front of him, it's something beyond sexual need. It's her being _there_ , being strong when he’s not, and completing the piece of puzzle he didn't realize he was missing. Above her, Jyn's face blushed even more, practically throwing her face away and sank deeper into the pillow before peering at him with a coy smile.

"It feels kind of weird hearing the words coming from my crotch."

It got them both laughing, and Cassian used the momentum instead to finally, finally kiss her where he wanted the most, listening closely as Jyn's breaths turns into gasps while her hips jerking towards him, the thighs around his head tensing when she lifted herself a bit to meet his lips. Cassian hummed at the sensation, hooking his arms tighter so his fingers could reach and spread her open, and for a while the galaxy was empty safe from the warm, wet skin of her nether lips against his mouth and tongue, and the crescendo of her moans as he poured everything he'd ever dream of doing to her into reality. Cassian peered at her every now and then, drinking the sight of Jyn squirming, tipping her head backward and grab the pillow under it tightly, her mouth parted and producing the most sensual sounds for him.

"Fuck, Cassian," Jyn stuttered in a high pitched voice that he responded by intensifying the movement of his tongue and lips around her clit, "Cass, it's so good, you're so—oh, _fuck_!"

She came with a gasp, her back arched for a few seconds before sagging back to the bed, her entire body trembling with the aftershock. Cassian slowed himself on her, coaxing her back from the waves until she calmed down, the trembling reduced to faint convulses, then kissed her entrance once again before moving up, trailing wet kisses to her stomach while running his hands up and down her sides.

They've already made love last night, but he's already, painfully hard and crave for her again, and he knew that she must've felt the same because when Jyn looked down to him, her eyes were glassy and burning with desire.

 _We have time_.

And that’s why he won't give it to her that easy.

Cassian kissed her still, moving to her breasts to knead gently at them, circling his tongue where the color contrasted with her skin; and where his mouth cannot entertain, his fingers made up for it. Jyn whined his name as he did that, and then he looked up, waiting until their gaze met and trained for each other, before he slowly lowered his mouth and closing it around one hardened bud, watching as Jyn shut her eyes tightly and hissed in pleasure. He then lifted his lips from her for another pause, refused to move even an inch until she opened her eyes again to look at him, making sure she watches him worships her and he repeated the motion over and over again until she turned into a squealing mess under him, mumbling a weak "Fucking tease," that made him laughed into her skin.

"Is there any reason why you're torturing me like this?" Jyn asked breathlessly, as Cassian move up to hover above her, leaning his weight to his elbows and hooking his arms under her shoulder, almost lose control when his tip came into contact with her warm and slick entrance.

Cassian shook his head and smiled, "I do it simply because I can," he tipped his head to the side to suck at her neck, "And I want to." He kissed her once, long and languid, clashing his tongue and teeth before he entered her, keeping their eyes locked on each other until he was perfectly sheathed and they sighed together.

His body was shaking when the sensations hit him all at once; Jyn was all warm and tight and perfect around him, her hands that clawed at his shoulder and nape were on the edge of painful, and when one of the light curtain hit her eyes, they shifted colors into something beyond words that made his heart swell. And then Cassian started to move, slow but deep, accentuating each thrust with a pause to examine her reaction. He never got to do this before, they always seem to race to completion as if the world will crumble if they're not fast enough. But this time it won't _; we have time_ , so he indulged in that luxury.

He watched Jyn's breath became harsher, watched her trying to control her expression but failing miserably; finally figured out how she'd look like when he hit her spots right, her eyes shutting and the knot on her brow disappeared as she relished the feeling, saw her biting and wetting her lips interchangeably. Cassian soon felt his peak building, and he dropped his head beside her hers, resting it over her hair—so soft and so rarely splayed like this—and increased his peak. He kissed the spot behind her ear, inhaling her distinguished scent he knew he could always find there, and before he knew it, his mouth betrayed him once again.

" _Mine_ ," Cassian etched the word into her skin, and in return he felt Jyn buried her face to the crook of his neck, muffling her loud moan while her fingers raked his scalp and tugged at his hair. The feeling sent his pleasure sky high and soon Jyn started to make another high pitched noises, right into his ear, setting his body further alight.

He'd lost the semblance of his pace, hitting her harder and harder still because right now he wanted to see her in her peak, wanted to see her came undone because of him, and when he heard and feel her pleasure closing in, he raised his head and watched her. Cassian didn’t even realize he was groaning with her when she came, so bright and beautiful her whole body tensed underneath him as she cried with each wave. He held on for her as long as he could, before succumbing to the feeling of her walls clenching and throbbing around him and he followed her, muffling his own cries to her shoulder before dropping his body onto her.

After minutes that feels like forever, Jyn put her hands to his shoulders and roll them gently until he laid flat on his back, as she propped his head with a hand over his heart.

"Good morning," she beamed up to him.

"Good morning, love," Cassian replied, smiling at how easy it is to admit his feeling to her because he knows she loves him just as much. She responded with kissing the skin just beside her hand.

"Good?" he asked, brushing the hair from her face with lazy fingers.

"Good," she replied coyly, "Though I suppose this won't happen again in the near future, unless there are some celebration that predates it?" she asked teasingly, to which Cassian laughed. He then put his hand on her nape and pull her in to press his lips on hers.

"I'll do it every morning," he whispered into the kiss, "just for you," he moved to kissed her eyes, "before you get into the shower," he kissed her cheeks, "before you worried about your missions," he kissed the tip of her nose, "I'll start every day just like this." he sealed it with a deep kiss to her lips.

"I'd like that very much," Jyn breathed, then snuggle her head under his chin.

For once, it sounded like a promise he could definitely keep.

"But if you wake me up this early again on my free day, I'm going to break your neck."

**Author's Note:**

> I love that song so much.
> 
> Oh, and as always, come yell at me on [Tumblr](http://grexigone.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
